


Ungubani?

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ungubani?

"Kungani kufanele ngikuphendule, kunjalo?" UJaime uyabuza, emlethela ihhashi.

UBrienne ubengeke ambheke, wakhetha ukumkhuthaza ukuba afake ihhashi eliyinyongo. UJaime ubengeke aphindeke kabili. Uhlangana naye emva kwakhe, ehambisa ihhashi lakhe phambi kwethu ukuze ambhubhise.

"Nanguya, Jaime!" UBrienne uqalekisiwe, nehhashi, ngezinduku.

UJaime wahleka, kwathi lapho bezama ukugwema amehlo aluhlaza alabo atholwe ngaphandle kosizo ngaphandle kokubheka emuva.

"Simahora ambalwa nje, vuma nawe Brienne," esho ezwakala ecishe wangokomoya. "Ngicela ungiphendule."

UBrienne wavala amehlo akhe. Kwasekuphele izinsuku ezimbili, ngokushesha nje lapho emtshele ngobuzalwane noLady Stoneheart nohlelo lwakhe. Wayesalandela. Babenosuku olulodwa, ngokushesha nje lapho emtshela uhlelo lwakhe. Abaphendulanga, kepha yena walandela.

Manje aphelelwa isikhathi.

Wavula amehlo njengoba ezwa isandla sakhe silimele emhlane.

"Angikwazi ukuyifunda." Uphula isithupha sakhe sibuke konke esihlathini sakhe.

"Ngani?"

Ulethe isandla sakhe phezulu kuye.

"Njengoba singagcotshwa sinethemba elikhulu lokuthi sizosinda kulokhu."

UJaime wakhipha umoya njengoba isandla sakhe sibambe ngemuva kwekhanda, sidonsela kuye. UBrienne wabubula njengoba ehlangana nezindebe zakhe nangemizuzu nje eminingana, abaningana abanakekelwa omama bamaqhawe noma amantombazane alahlekile. Kwakuyizo kuphela, endleleni bendawonye.

Lapho behlukana, ukukhetha kukaBrienne kwakusobala.

"Ngibuze futhi, kusasa." Futhi ukuthi wanxusa ihhashi lakhe phambili.

Ngokumamatheka, uJaime walandela.


End file.
